Momoko's Life
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Fic pertama dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Banyak yang terjadi di kehidupan Momoko, dan semuanya terangkum disini... Juga dibuat untuk mengikuti FFC The Seven Phases of Life.
1. Move to America

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini saya mau nulis fanfic yang dibuat untuk ikut [FFC] The Seven Phases of Life, yang ada di forum Infantrum, dan lagi-lagi, disini saya menulis tentang Momoko.

Summary: Banyak yang terjadi di kehidupan Momoko. Mulai dari kepindahannya ke Amerika, pengalamannya bertemu dengan Majomonroe sampai akhirnya ia tahu rahasianya sebagai penyihir dan menjadi _majominarai_, kematian Majomonroe, pertemuannya dengan Doremi dkk juga Hana-chan dan juga perpisahan mereka, sampai caranya meraih cita-cita membuka toko kue. Semuanya dirangkum disini... Dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] The Seven Phases of Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Move to America**

* * *

><p>"Momoko."<p>

"..."

"Momoko, ayo cepat. Kita harus segera ke bandara."

"Ah, hai," seru gadis kecil berambut kuning itu sambil bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah tas koper dorong kecil miliknya, menyahut apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia lalu memasuki sebuah mobil dimana kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggunya.

Hari ini, keluarga Asuka akan pindah ke New York, dan rencananya, mereka akan menetap disana untuk selamanya.

"Mama, kenapa kita harus pindah kesana?" tanya Momoko dengan polosnya, "Aku ingin sekali bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan teman-temanku disini."

"Ini karena papamu harus kerja disana, Momoko," jawab Ny. Minori sambil membelai lembut rambut putri kecilnya itu.

"Apa kita akan menetap disana?"

Ny. Minori mengangguk, "Kita akan menetap disana dan nggak akan pindah kemana-mana lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mama?"

"Yah, kebetulan mama juga dipromosikan untuk menjadi fotografer majalah fashion disana, jadi... kita benar-benar harus pindah kesana."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Momoko sambil berandai-andai, "Kira-kira, disana aku punya banyak teman tidak ya?"

"Kau akan punya banyak teman, Momoko. Mama jamin itu."

"Benarkah?" seru Momoko. Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar, "Mama, apa disana menyenangkan?"

"Iya, Momoko. New York adalah salah satu dari beberapa kota di dunia yang memiliki suasana yang menyenangkan. Mama jamin, kamu pasti akan betah tinggal disana."

"Wah, aku jadi nggak sabar," sahut Momoko sambil tersenyum, "New York, aku datang!"

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu kalau ini terlalu singkat untuk mengawali fic ini, tapi saya rasa, ini sudah cukup (dan saya janji, chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang). Karena ini juga, mungkin saya akan langsung update chapter duanya beberapa jam lagi, jadi tunggu saja, oke. ;)<p>

Reviewnya ditunggu juga ya?


	2. Meet Majomonroe

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Sesuai janji saya, chapter ini akan saya bikin lebih panjang dari chapter 1 kemarin. Disini, saya juga bermaksud memperkenalkan Momoko ke para pembaca, supaya pembaca bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Momoko (gerah saya lihat banyak orang yang nggak kenal Momoko).

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Meet Majomonroe**

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepindahan Momoko ke Amerika, dan sekarang, hanya satu hal yang ia rasakan: menyesal.<p>

'_Mama bilang disini aku akan punya banyak teman...' _pikirnya, _'Kenyataannya, aku kesulitan mendapatkan teman disini. Mereka berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali...'_

Ia menghela nafas. Gadis kecil itu sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

Ia memandangi buku-buku yang ia taruh diatas meja itu. Ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang kesemuanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

'_Bagaimana ini?' _pikirnya, _'Bahkan aku merasa kesusahan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Aku hanya bisa mengerjakan matematika saja, sedangkan pelajaran yang lain...'_

Seketika mata hijaunya beralih kepada sebuah buku yang berada di sisi lain meja tersebut. Sebuah buku berbahasa Jepang tentang penyihir yang ia dapatkan saat terakhir kali ia merayakan ulang tahunnya di Jepang.

Momoko mengambil buku itu, lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

'_Lebih baik aku membaca buku ini di taman saja,' _pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah taman besar. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari sebuah jembatan.

Selama seminggu ini, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia terus saja membaca buku tersebut di tempat yang sama, dan setiap kali ia melakukannya, ia pasti berpikir, _'Kalau saja aku ini seorang penyihir, aku pasti akan langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dengan mudah, atau mungkin... aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku untuk mendapatkan teman...'_

Tiba-tiba, seorang nenek menghampirinya disana. Nenek itu menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya, dan seketika itu juga, ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang semula kosong.

Momoko menatap tangan kiri nenek itu, yang sekarang sedang menggenggam sekeping _cookies _yang kelihatannya sangat lezat.

Nenek itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Hi, dear. Here it is."

Momoko terdiam.

Nenek itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "I made it."

"Cookie?" tanya Momoko.

"Yes," jawab nenek itu, yang kemudian menunjuk ke arah mulutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sambil berkata, "Go ahead."

Tanpa ragu, Momoko mengambil _cookies _yang berada di tangan kiri nenek tersebut lalu memakannya.

"Oishii!" serunya setelah memakan habis _cookies _tersebut, yang lalu dijawab oleh sang nenek dengan ucapan, "Good."

Nenek itu lalu duduk disamping Momoko dan bertanya, "Rasanya kamu akan mengerti kalau aku memakai bahasa ini. Kau baru datang dari Jepang kesini ya?"

"Ah, bagaimana nenek bisa tahu kalau aku baru pindah kesini?" seru Momoko takjub, "Aku kan belum bilang."

"Aku mengetahuinya dari apa yang kaukatakan tadi saat kau memakan _cookies _buatanku."

"Oh, begitu," Momoko menghela nafas, "Tapi setidaknya, sekarang aku senang karena sudah ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

"Doushita no?" tanya nenek itu, "Kelihatannya kau sedih sekali."

"Aku memang sedang bersedih," jawab Momoko, "Sudah seminggu aku disini, tapi aku masih belum bisa mendapat teman disini. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa yang mereka katakan disini..."

"Orangtuamu tidak mengajarimu bahasa Inggris?"

"Mereka mengajariku, tapi... aku masih belum mengerti."

"Baiklah," nenek itu lalu berdiri, "Bagaimana kalau aku juga mengajarimu bahasa Inggris?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bahkan bisa mengajarimu membuat _cookies _seperti yang kubuat tadi."

"Hontou ni?" tanya Momoko, "Tapi, kata mama aku nggak boleh dekat-dekat sama orang asing..."

"Daijoubu yo. Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu," sahut nenek itu sambil tersenyum ramah, "Jujur saja, sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku mengamatimu disini. Setiap hari kamu kesini dengan wajah yang murung, karena itu, aku ingin sekali membuatmu tersenyum."

"Nenek perhatian sekali padaku. Padahal, aku bukan siapa-siapanya nenek," kata Momoko, "Aku jadi seperti melihat nenekku sendiri."

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai nenekmu."

"Terima kasih nek," Momoko lalu memeluk nenek itu, "Nenek adalah orang pertama yang menemaniku disini."

"Tidak masalah," nenek itu lalu mengelus-elus rambut Momoko dengan lembut, "Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Asuka Momoko desu," kata Momoko, "Nenek sendiri?"

Nenek itu menggenggam bahu Momoko dan menjawab, "Kau bisa memanggilku Majomonroe."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yah, setidaknya chapter 2 ini sudah lebih panjang dari chapter 1 (walaupun kelihatannya, chapter yang satu ini masih terbilang pendek untuk saya T_T). Chapter ini menunjukkan fase kedua dari kehidupan Momoko (yup, di fic ini saya memang berencana untuk menulis satu fase di satu chapter, karena rasanya nggak muat kalau ketujuh fase itu saya tulis di satu chapter... terlalu rame).<p>

Disini, saya mengambil satu scene dari animenya (tepatnya dari Motto episode 2, yang juga bisa dilihat di Naisho episode 2), tepatnya waktu Majomonroe mendatangi Momoko yang sedang membaca buku sendirian lalu memberikannya _cookies _buatannya sendiri. Diluar itu, saya tambah dikit-dikit supaya chapter ini nggak jadi terlalu pendek.

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih seru, karena disana akan lebih banyak terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris (tepatnya dari chapter 3 sampai chapter 5, dan kalau mau tahu apa sebabnya, ikutin terus ceritanya). Yang pasti, disini saya akan bikin canon (adaptasi dari animenya).

Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


	3. Become a Witch Apprentice

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oho, sekarang kita sudah masuk ke chapter 3 (dan sesuai janji saya, chapter yang satu ini akan ada bahasa Inggrisnya, karena disini, Momoko sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris).

Semua percakapan dalam chapter ini akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tapi untuk penjelasannya akan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia (silakan pembaca mengartikan sendiri apa yang terjadi, hehe. Saya nggak mau ninggalin AN disana ^^).

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Become a Witch Apprentice**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis kecil berbaju orange berlari menuju ke sebuah toko kue yang berada di ujung sebuah jalan di kota New York. Ia ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita gembira kepada sang pemilik toko, seorang nenek yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri.<p>

Saat ia sudah tiba di depan pintu toko, ia berkata, "Majomonroe, did you hear?"

Ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "The brownies which we sold in the school bazaar this morning were sold out, and it was because of you who taught me the recipe of the brownies."

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam toko itu.

Momoko kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Ia terus saja memanggil si pemilik toko tersebut, "Majomonroe, where are you?"

Ia memasuki ruang dapur di toko itu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ruangan itu kosong. Begitu pula dengan ruangan lainnya yang ia masuki. Majomonroe tidak ada disana.

Momoko lalu memasuki ruangan yang berada dibelakang tempat kasir yang juga kosong, tapi seketika itu juga, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia menemukan bahwa ada sebuah pintu disana, dan dari dalam pintu itu, terpancar seberkas cahaya.

Seketika pintu itu terbuka, dan akhirnya Momoko dapat melihat apa yang berada dibalik pintu itu: Majomonroe yang sedang mengendarai sapu terbangnya!

"Witch?" ujar Momoko, terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat, "Majomonroe... you're a... WITCH!"

Seketika Majomonroe berteriak, dan kemudian wujudnya pun berubah menjadi kodok sihir.

Momoko menyadari bahwa Majomonroe berubah wujud karena apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Ia lalu merasa bersalah dan akhirnya menggendong Majomonroe sambil menangis, "Majomonroe, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to change you like this. I really don't mean to do that. I'm just surprised that you're a witch, and I don't want to make you to become like this. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry, Momoko," Majomonroe mencoba tersenyum, "I know that you did it unintentionally. It doesn't means that I can't change back."

"Huh?"

"Momoko, if you want, you can change me back to my normal form."

"Really?" tanya Momoko, "How can? What can I do to change you back?"

"You'll be my witch apprentice," kata Majomonroe yang lalu melompat-lompat menuju ke kamarnya, "Follow me. I want to give you something."

Momoko mengikuti Majomonroe ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua, kemudian Majomonroe menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang disodorkan itu. Sebuah tombol berbentuk bulat.

"What is this?" tanyanya sambil menatap tombol yang dipegangnya itu.

"That's the apprentice tap. If you push the music note button, your apprentice's costume will appear, and you must wear it before the music is over."

"Hmm, I'll try," ujar Momoko yang kemudian menekan tombol berbentuk not balok yang berada di tengah. Seketika cahaya kuning memancar dari sana.

Tombol itu kemudian melayang dan memunculkan sebuah pakaian penyihir berwarna kuning yang langsung dipakai oleh Momoko.

Majomonroe lalu menjelaskan kepada Momoko cara memunculkan poron dan sapu terbangnya, dengan menekan tombol do-mi-so-do dan do-fa-la-do.

"Then, what's the spell that should I use?" tanya Momoko sambil memegang poron miliknya.

"I think you've already know it," jawab Majomonroe, "It's the same spell which I told you when I taught you to make brownies."

"Eh?" Momoko terkejut, "You mean, 'Perutan Petton Pararira Pon'?"

Majomonroe mengangguk, "I know that this day will come, when you know about my secret as a witch, and that's why, I told you about that spell."

"Majomonroe..."

"Okay, let's we start to learn," ujar Majomonroe yang kemudian mengajari Momoko menggunakan sihir dan mengendarai sapu terbangnya.

'_Majomonroe,' _pikir Momoko, _'I promise, I'll change you back someday.'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yah, inilah dia chapter 3 yang saya janjikan (tetap singkat, padat, dan – agak nggak – jelas :P). Yang satu ini juga hasil pengembangan dari apa yang diceritakan Momoko di Motto episode 2 dan Naisho episode 2, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu kalau Majomonroe adalah seorang penyihir (terutama dari Naisho episode 2, dimana Majomonroe sudah memberitahu Momoko tentang mantra yang ia gunakan).<p>

Chapter 4 nanti akan jadi chapter yang cukup menyedihkan (tapi kalau mau tahu kenapa, ikutin aja terus. Saya nggak mau kasih tahu dulu :P). Tetep akan jadi canon dari awal sampe akhir (tapi mungkin nanti akhirnya akan sedikit AT ya? Hehe).

Jangan bosen-bosen untuk RnR ya?


	4. Another Magic Crystal was Broken

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oho, sekarang kita sudah masuk ke chapter 4 (dan chapter yang satu ini bisa dipastikan akan jadi chapter yang tersedih disini T_T).

Semua percakapan dalam chapter ini masih akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tapi untuk penjelasannya tetap akan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia (dan saya tetap nggak mau ninggalin AN disana ^^).

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Another Magic Crystal was Broken**

* * *

><p>Satu tahun berlalu sejak Momoko menjadi calon penyihir, dan sudah banyak yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Momoko disepanjang tahun itu. Mulai dari ujian calon penyihir level sembilan sampai level empatnya yang berhasil dilewati dengan mulus, ujian level tiganya yang sempat terseok-seok hanya karena seloyang <em>Strawberry Tart <em>yang sukses membuatnya sempat tidak lulus, sampai pada akhirnya ia bangkit dan dapat melewati semua level dihadapannya dengan baik dan akhirnya mendapatkan kristal sihir sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah berhasil menjadi seorang penyihir.

Setelah melewati ujian level satu dengan baik, Momoko dipanggil ke _Majokai _untuk menerima kristal sihirnya. Pada awalnya, Majomonroe ingin sekali ikut dengannya kesana, tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit.

"Are you okay, Momoko?" tanya Majomonroe yang terbaring di tempat tidur tua miliknya, "I want to accompany you to get your magic crystal."

"Don't worry, Majomonroe," sahut Momoko, "You're sick now. I don't want if something bad happened with you if you went there with me."

Akhirnya, Majomonroe setuju untuk membiarkan Momoko pergi ke _Majokai _sendirian.

'_Majomonroe, you just need to wait there, until I come back and bring my magic crystal,' _pikir Momoko, _'Then, I'll change you back and everything will be better. Just like when the first time I met you.'_

Sesampainya di _Majokai_, Jou-sama lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengubah tempat _minte dama _milik Momoko menjadi sebuah kristal sihir berwarna kuning: kristal sihir milik Momoko.

Momoko tahu, bahwa kristal sihir tersebut masih terlalu kecil, tapi setidaknya, itu membuat harapannya mengembalikan wujud Majomonroe menjadi seperti semula bertambah besar (atau _mungkin _akan menjadi kenyataan). Ia pulang ke _Monroe's Magic Shop _dengan gembira.

Setelah sampai disana, ia langsung menghampiri Majomonroe yang masih terkulai lemas di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar baik itu didepan seseorang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai neneknya sendiri itu.

"Majomonroe, now... I finally become a witch! And then, I'll change you back to your normal form..."

"It's okay, Momoko."

"Majomonroe?" tanya Momoko yang kebingungan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Majomonroe barusan, "What's up?"

"Momoko, I hope... you want to save this for me," sahut Majomonroe dengan susah payah sambil menyodorkan sebuah anting kecil berwarna merah.

"Pierce?"

"It's my treasure, and I always wear it. I hope... you can take care of this for me..." seketika, Majomonroe menangis lalu berkata, sedikit berbisik, "Thank you..."

Tiba-tiba, anting kecil itu terjatuh ke lantai. Bukan karena sengaja dijatuhkan oleh pemiliknya, tetapi karena si pemilik anting sudah _pergi dan tidak bisa lagi memegang anting itu..._

Lebih tepatnya, Majomonroe telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia meninggal...

"Majomonroe!" teriak Momoko sambil menangis. Entah berapa lama gadis berambut kuning itu menangisi kepergian Majomonroe disana. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan...

Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah ide gila muncul di benaknya: menghidupkan kembali Majomonroe dengan menggunakan sihir!

Momoko tahu, bahwa itu adalah sihir terlarang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Majomonroe pergi secepat itu, sebelum ia mengembalikannya ke wujud semula.

Ia lalu menekan _minarai tappu (apprentice tap) _miliknya, kemudian berubah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kristal sihirnya.

"Perutan Petton Pararira Pon!" serunya sambil menangis, "Majomonroe, back to life!"

Seketika, kekuatan kristal sihir itu melemah, tapi Momoko terus saja berusaha, "Please, bring her to life!"

Kristal kuning itu lalu bersinar terang, tapi kemudian tidak bisa membendung kekuatan yang berada didalamnya, sampai akhirnya kristal itupun pecah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Momoko juga kehilangan kesadaran. Ia pingsan.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di _Majokai _lagi.

Jasad Majomonroe sudah dibawa oleh para penyihir disana untuk segera dimakamkan di kota kodok sihir (secara, Majomonroe meninggal saat wujudnya masih menjadi kodok sihir). Jou-sama menegur Momoko, mengingatkannya bahwa seandainya usahanya menghidupkan kembali Majomonroe berhasil, justru ia sendiri yang akan pergi. Momoko sendiri yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Jou-sama juga mengatakan bahwa Momoko beruntung karena kristalnya pecah sebelum hal itu terjadi. Nyawanya masih bisa selamat, walaupun pecahnya kristal itu juga menandakan bahwa Momoko sudah gagal menjadi seorang penyihir.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kehidupan Momoko masih terus berlanjut... dan masih ada kaitannya dengan sihir...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya... selesai juga chapter yang satu ini... (dan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih berwarna dengan munculnya Doremi dkk! Pasti banyak banget diantara kalian yang udah nunggu-nunggu kemunculan mereka kan? *nggak juga tuh*)<p>

Akhirnya tinggal tiga chapter lagi yang harus saya buat. Saya jadi semangat buat update chapter selanjutnya nih, hehehe... ^^

Penjelasan untuk chapter yang satu ini juga bisa dilihat di Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 2. Lihat episode itu aja ya, kalau mau lebih lengkapnya.

Mau promosi sebentar, kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


	5. Meet the New Best Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya sudah sampai di chapter 5!

Di chapter ini, bahasa Inggris mulai dikurangi, walaupun masih dipakai (berdasarkan episode-episode pertama Motto Ojamajo Doremi, dimana Momoko masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia hanya 'menggunakan' bahasa Jepang saat ia menjadi _majominarai_).

Doremi dkk juga akan muncul disini! Pokoknya pantengin terus ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Meet the New Best Friends**

* * *

><p>Beberapa lama setelah meninggalnya Majomonroe, Momoko mendapat kabar dari ibunya, bahwa keluarga mereka akan pindah kembali ke Jepang, karena ayah Momoko mendapat tugas untuk membangun sebuah gedung di Tokyo, dan besok, mereka akan berangkat ke kota Misora, tempat tinggal baru mereka.<p>

"Why do we must live there again?" tanya Momoko, "I don't want to live there anymore. I want to live here forever. I just want to be with Beth here."

"Momoko..."

"You don't know that I was so hardly finding some friends here. If I move there, it also means that I must search some new friends again."

"Momoko, listen..."

"I also don't want to go there because I must take my pierce off there."

"Momoko, listen to me or..."

"Mom, I don't want to hear whatever you said. Don't disturb me!"

Momoko lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia menangis.

Entah berapa lama ia mengurung diri disana, sampai pada akhirnya, ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari luar jendela kamarnya.

Momoko menatap keluar jendela dan mencoba ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Diluar sana, ia melihat Majorin yang mengendarai kereta kuda, dan berkata padanya bahwa Jou-sama ingin bertemu dengannya.

Saat bertemu dengan Momoko, Jou-sama mengaku bahwa ia sudah tahu tentang rencana kepindahan Momoko kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya, ke kota Misora. Ia juga tahu bahwa Momoko khawatir akan susah mendapatkan teman lagi disana, karena ia sudah banyak sekali melupakan bahasa Jepang. Oleh karena itu, Jou-sama menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Momoko tidak terlalu sedih: Ia memohon kepada Momoko agar bisa mengajari Doremi dkk membuat kue disana.

Awalnya, Momoko ragu dan takut kalau Doremi dkk akan menjauhinya karena ia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, tapi kemudian, Jou-sama menenangkannya dengan memberitahukannya kalau mereka dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Momoko saat ia menjadi _majominarai_.

Ya, Momoko akan kembali menjadi _majominarai_ bersama Doremi dkk. Ia juga akan ikut _pattissier shiken _bersama dengan mereka.

Momoko tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa tidak hanya dia saja yang gagal menjadi penyihir karena kristal sihirnya pecah. Ia tidak sendirian.

Jou-sama lalu memberikan sebuah _parara tappu _kepada Momoko, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mencoba kemampuan sihirnya dalam bekas toko milik Majomonroe.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jou-sama juga berkata kepada Momoko, bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Doremi dkk minggu depan, saat bulan tersenyum lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Seminggu kemudian...<em>

Setelah sampai di Majokai, Jou-sama menyuruh Momoko untuk menunggu dibelakang singgasananya. Tentu saja, saat itu Momoko sudah _henshin _menjadi _majominarai_.

Ia terus menunggu disana sampai pada akhirnya Doremi dkk datang dan berbicara dengan Jou-sama.

"Eh?" seru Doremi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Kami akan kembali menjadi _majominarai_?"

"Iya. Kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk kembali menjadi penyihir. Kalian harus mengikuti tes yang akan dinilai oleh enam orang penyihir senior," jawab Jou-sama.

"Tes apa yang harus kami ikuti?" tanya Onpu.

"Membuat kue."

"Membuat kue?"

"Ya, dan kalian harus lulus di kesemua tes yang ada. Setelah itu, kalian akan dikukuhkan kembali menjadi penyihir."

"Yah, kalau kita bisa menggunakan sihir, _zenzen okesu yo_!" ujar Doremi. Aiko mengiyakan. (terjemahan: semuanya oke-oke saja!)

Namun tiba-tiba, Hazuki berkata, "Anou... aku belum pernah bikin kue sebelumnya."

Mendengar perkataan Hazuki, Doremi dan Aiko langsung terkejut. Mereka juga belum pernah membuat kue sebelumnya.

"Walaupun aku bisa bikin Takoyaki, aku belum bisa bikin kue," sahut Aiko.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada seseorang yang dapat mengajari kalian membuat kue," kata Jou-sama, "Kemarilah."

Saat itulah Momoko menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sementara ia berjalan, Doremi dkk menatapnya dengan terkesima.

"_Majominarai _baru?" tanya Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu bersamaan.

Momoko lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "_Hajimemashite_."

Jou-sama lalu berkata, "Dia adalah _majominarai _dari New York, Amerika, bernama Asuka Momoko."

"Asuka Momoko-chan ka?" ujar Doremi.

"Asal kalian tahu. Ada banyak sekali Maho-dou di seluruh pelosok negara di dunia, dan Momoko adalah seorang _majominarai _yang mengelola Maho-dou yang ada di New York, yang merupakan sebuah toko kue."

"Berarti, bikin kuenya sudah jago ya?" tanya Doremi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum terlalu jago. Aku lebih sering bantu-bantu di bagian kasir disana, tapi aku akan sebisa mungkin membantu kalian," jawab Momoko.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah," sahut Aiko. Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," kata Jou-sama sambil berdiri dari singgasananya, "Kita ubah Maho-dou menjadi toko kue."

Saat mereka sampai di Maho-dou, mereka disambut oleh Majorika, "Jou-sama."

"Ah, tadaima Majo..."

"Majomonroe..." kata-kata Doremi terpotong oleh Momoko yang menganggap Majorika sebagai Majomonroe. Ia menangis lalu memanggil nama itu, "Majomonroe..."

"Heh?" tanya Majorika tidak mengerti.

Momoko tidak menggubris. Ia lalu cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Majorika dan memeluknya sampai Majorika hampir tidak bisa bernafas, "Majomonroe!"

Dalam dekapan Momoko, Majorika berkata dengan susah payah, "Namaku bukan Majomonroe. Namaku adalah... Majorika ja..."

"Eh?" Momoko yang akhirnya sadar akan kesalahpahamannya lalu melepas pelukannya dari Majorika. Ia memperhatikan wajah Majorika lebih detail lagi, "Ah ya, tidak ada tahi lalat..."

Majorika yang marah lalu berteriak, "Siapa gadis ini?"

"Dia _majominarai _dari Amerika yang nanti akan bergabung dengan kita. Asuka Momoko-chan," kata Doremi menjelaskan.

Momoko sadar bahwa namanya terdengar terlalu panjang. Ia lalu berkata, "Panggil aku Momo saja."

"Jaa, Momo-chan, dia ini pemilik dari Maho-dou kami. Majorika," ujar Hazuki.

"Hajimemashite," Momoko menyodorkan tangannya, "Asuka Momoko desu."

"Hmph!" Majorika memalingkan mukanya.

"Majorika," Lala kemudian menduduki Majorika dan meraih jari telunjuk Momoko, "Jangan pedulikan dia. Aku Lala."

"Yoroshiku."

Jou-sama kemudian memberikan empat buah _parara tappu _yang tersisa kepada Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu. Mereka lalu _henshin _menjadi _majominarai_, dan kemudian mengeluarkan _suito poron_ mereka dengan dipandu oleh Momoko, lalu mereka bersama-sama menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk mengubah Maho-dou yang sekarang adalah toko bunga menjadi toko kue.

Saat Maho-dou sudah berubah menjadi _Sweet House Maho-dou_, mereka masuk ke dalamnya untuk melihat-lihat.

"Yang mirip seperti kompor itu apa?" tanya Aiko sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berada didalam ruang dapur.

"Itu _cooking stove_," jawab Momoko.

"_Cooking stove_?"

"Oven yang digabung dengan kompor."

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan lainnya, kemudian menatap sebuah mesin besar disana.

"Nani kono ookina kikai?" tanya Doremi. (terjemahan: Mesin besar ini apa?)

"Ini adalah mesin pembuat permen dan coklat," sahut Momoko, "Yang satu ini lebih besar daripada yang kami miliki di New York."

Jou-sama lalu menyuruh Momoko untuk membuat permen untuk Doremi dkk. Sebelumnya, Momoko mengganti bajunya dengan _pattissier fuku_.

Momoko lalu bergegas naik ke tangga, tempat dimana ia harus memasukkan bahan-bahan permen yang akan ia olah. Setelah itu, ia menutup alat itu lalu menghidupkan mesin itu dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tutup mesin itu.

Seketika, beberapa buah permen keluar dari saluran yang berada di bagian bawah mesin. Doremi dkk mengambil permen itu lalu mencobanya.

"Hmm... lumayan..." ujar Doremi sambil mencicipi permen yang ia ambil tadi.

"Itu belum selesai lho," ujar Momoko, "Masih ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan."

Ia lalu menepuk _parara tappu _miliknya satu kali, yang kemudian memunculkan _pattissier poron _yang kemudian ia pakai untuk membuat rasa permen itu menjadi lebih enak.

Sejak saat itu, persahabatan merekapun dimulai...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Kyaaa... inilah chapter terpanjang di fic ini. ^^<p>

Yang saya tulis disini adalah waktu Momoko bertemu Doremi dkk untuk pertama kalinya di Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 1. Saya tambah sedikit dengan latar belakang kepindahan Momoko juga.

Jangan heran kalau Momoko nggak pakai bahasa Inggris waktu dia berbicara dengan Doremi dkk. Itu terjadi karena dia menggunakan kostum penyihirnya, yang juga berfungsi sebagai penerjemah atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Untuk chapter depan (6 dan 7) akan langsung bercerita tentang episode-episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, dan juga, tentang usaha Momoko membuka toko kue untuk mengenang sosok Majomonroe.

Mau promosi lagi nih, kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Kali ini, kita sudahi sampai disini saja ya? Jangan lupa RnR!


	6. Zutto Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kita sampai di chapter 6!

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di chapter 5 kemarin, chapter 6 ini akan menceritakan tentang episode-episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (pastinya, chapter ini akan jadi chapter yang mengharukan banget ;_;). Chapter ini juga chapter terakhir yang menampilkan Doremi dkk.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Zutto Friend**

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu. Hari berganti.<p>

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kepindahan Momoko ke kota Misora, dan sudah hampir dua tahun itu pula ia bergabung bersama Doremi dkk mengelola Maho-dou, yang sejak tahun lalu berganti lagi menjadi toko aksesoris bernama _Oshare Zakka Maho-dou_.

Momoko tersenyum, mengingat apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Doremi dkk, juga pertemuan keduanya dengan Doremi dikelas mereka saat itu, kelas 5-1. Saat itulah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Momoko melupakan sebagian besar kemampuan berbahasa Jepangnya. Sejak itu pula, mereka saling mengajari satu sama lain (sementara Momoko mengajari Doremi dkk membuat kue, mereka mengajari Momoko bahasa dan kebudayaan Jepang). Doremi bahkan meminta Momoko untuk mengajarinya, juga yang lain, bahasa Inggris.

Meskipun Doremi dkk baru mengenal Momoko saat itu, hubungan persahabatan antara mereka dengannya sama saja seperti hubungan persahabatan diantara mereka berempat sendiri. Mereka sadar bahwa sekarang, mereka bukan hanya berempat, tapi berlima (dan menjadi berenam saat Hana-chan bergabung dengan mereka).

Seperti Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, Momoko juga menganggap Pop sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia juga menganggap Hana-chan sebagai 'anak'nya sendiri, seperti Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu yang merawat Hana-chan sejak ia lahir.

Memasuki kelas enam, di semester terakhir, Momoko punya satu keinginan yang ingin ia wujudkan: membuka toko kue.

'_Dengan cara itulah, aku bisa mengenang Majomonroe,' _pikirnya, _'Ia akan selalu berada didalam hatiku, sampai kapanpun.'_

Suatu hari, Momoko bermimpi. Ia kembali berada di New York dan kembali bertemu dengan Majomonroe. Pada awalnya, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari mimpi itu, tapi kemudian, ia tahu apa artinya: ia memang akan kembali ke New York setelah kelulusannya di SD Misora, karena pekerjaan ayahnya di Tokyo telah selesai.

Momoko lalu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi: ia akan berpisah dengan Doremi dkk...

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di <em>Oshare Zakka Maho-dou<em>...

Para ojamajo sedang menonton TV, yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang rencana Onpu memasuki sekolah privat di Tokyo setelah lulus SD Misora nanti.

"Gomen nasai, minna," ujar Onpu sedih, "Maaf karena aku belum memberitahukannya kepada kalian sebelumnya. Kalian baru mengetahuinya dari berita yang kita tonton barusan."

Hazuki dan Aiko terlihat seperti tidak menerima apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka juga memiliki rencana yang juga akan membuat mereka berpisah dengan yang lain.

Momoko juga demikian. Rencananya, hari itu dia ingin sekali memberitahukan kepada mereka tentang rencananya kembali ke New York, tapi saat ia mengetahui tentang rencana Onpu, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Doremi hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Onpu-chan. Kami mengerti keadaanmu. Yang penting, diluar itu semua, kita semua tetap bersahabat kan?"

"Doremi-chan..." kata Onpu, "Minna wa?"

"Yah, kami... juga sependapat dengan Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, sedikit ragu, "Iya kan, Hazuki-chan? Momo-chan?"

Hazuki dan Momoko mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, semuanya kembali normal, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari aktivitas yang mereka lakukan di Maho-dou...

...tapi didalam hati mereka, siapa yang tahu?

* * *

><p>Sore itu, Momoko pulang dengan hati yang bimbang. Ia takut akan melukai perasaan yang lain saat ia memberitahu soal rencananya itu.<p>

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya pada diri sendiri, "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima keputusanku?"

Tapi kemudian, ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Doremi saat di Maho-dou tadi...

"_Tidak apa-apa, Onpu-chan. Kami mengerti keadaanmu. Yang penting, diluar itu semua, kita semua tetap bersahabat kan?"_

"Doremi-chan..." ujar Momoko, "Aku bisa meminta tolong padanya."

Momoko lalu berniat mengadakan pesta dirumahnya, dan di pesta itu, ia akan memberitahukan kepada yang lain tentang rencananya. Ia memberitahukan tentang pesta itu kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan mereka setuju.

Momoko membuat lima lembar undangan untuk Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Hana-chan. Khusus untuk Doremi, Momoko menambahkan pesan agar ia datang lebih awal dari yang lainnya.

'_Mungkin ini terkesan aneh,' _pikir Momoko, _'tapi aku tahu, ini yang terbaik.'_

Momoko yakin bahwa Doremi bisa membantunya berbicara dengan yang lain tentang kepulangannya kembali ke New York, karena Doremi adalah teman sekelas terdekatnya disini.

Setelah membuat undangan tersebut, Momoko lalu mengirimkannya dengan menggunakan sihir.

Pada awalnya, Doremi kebingungan menerima undangan itu.

"Kenapa Momo-chan menyuruhku datang duluan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "Memangnya apa yang ingin dikatakannya?"

Dihari yang telah ditentukan untuk merayakan pesta itu, Doremi datang seperti yang diinginkan Momoko: ia datang lebih awal dari yang lainnya.

"Doremi-chan, terima kasih telah datang kemari," ujar Momoko, "Ayo masuk. Aku sedang membuat kue untuk kita."

"Baiklah," ujar Doremi sambil mengikuti Momoko ke dapur, "Tapi Momo-chan, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang duluan? Ada apa?"

Saat mereka sampai di dapur, Momoko berbalik dan menatap Doremi dengan mata hijaunya yang mulai meneteskan air mata, "Setelah kelulusan kita dari sekolah, aku akan kembali ke New York."

"Begitu ya?" sahut Doremi pelan, "Kau akan kembali kesana?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Iya, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang hal itu."

"Doushite?"

Momoko lalu memeluk Doremi, "Karena kau adalah teman pertamaku disini. Kau yang pertama kali menyapaku di kelas saat hari pertamaku disana. Lagipula, kau juga yang terbijak diantara yang lainnya."

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" Doremi tertawa kecil, "Aku tak sebijak itu."

"Tapi menurutku, kau seperti itu," Momoko melepaskan pelukannya, masih memegang bahu Doremi, "Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memberitahukan kepada yang lain tentang hal itu. Aku takut kalau mereka akan marah kalau tahu aku akan pindah."

"Mereka tidak akan marah. Mereka akan mengerti," Doremi berusaha menenangkan Momoko, "Kita ini kan sahabat baik."

"Doremi-chan..."

"Kau tenang saja," ujar Doremi, "Yah... kalau menurutmu, aku bisa membantumu mengatakan itu semua kepada mereka, aku akan membantu, tapi aku juga yakin kalau tanpa aku membantumu pun... mereka akan mengerti keadaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang. Kita ini sahabat baik. Mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Ia lalu dengan cepat menambahkan, "Ah ya, tadi katamu, kau sedang membuat kue untuk kita ya? Boleh kubantu?"

"Ah, boleh saja," Momoko mengusap air matanya, "Ayo."

Mereka lalu bekerja sama membuat kue yang dimaksud Momoko tadi.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Doremi sebelumnya, Hazuki dan yang lainnya mengerti akan keputusan Momoko yang akan kembali ke New York, dan itu membuat Momoko merasa lega...

Setidaknya, sampai apa yang terjadi menjelang upacara kelulusan mereka dari SD Misora. Doremi tidak datang ke upacara itu. Bahkan, ia malah mengurung diri di Maho-dou.

Majorika datang dan menghentikan waktu, juga memberitahu Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan tentang Doremi. Atas izin dari Yuki-sensei yang ternyata adalah Jou-sama, mereka lalu menyusul Doremi ke Maho-dou.

Di dalam Maho-dou, Doremi membayangkan kalau upacara kelulusan akan berlangsung tanpanya. Ia merasa bahwa itu lebih baik daripada ia disana, tapi kemudian tahu kalau para sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Tamaki pasti akan berpidato..." isaknya, "Setelah itu, Momo-chan akan jadi yang pertama yang mendapatkan ijazahnya..."

"Aku nggak akan menerima ijazahku kalau kamu nggak ada, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko yang sudah berada di halaman depan Maho-dou bersama Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Hana-chan, "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian mau meninggalkan aku sendiri kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kalian sama-sama berencana untuk pergi? Untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri disini? Sahabat macam apa kalian itu?"

"Doremi-chan, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" balas Momoko, "Kau sendiri bilang kalau dimanapun kita berada, kita akan tetap jadi sahabat baik. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Aku masih bisa terima kalau tidak semua diantara kalian yang pergi, tapi kenyataannya? Kalian pasti melakukan ini karena kalian membenciku kan?"

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami..."

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri disini!"

"Mou, baiklah kalau Doremi masih ingin disana..." Hana-chan lalu mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, tapi kemudian Aiko mendorongnya sampai jatuh, karena ia tahu bahwa teman seangkatan mereka yang lain juga para guru mereka sudah berada disana.

Mereka semua berusaha supaya Doremi mau keluar, dan terus meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak membencinya, sampai pada akhirnya...

"Doremi-chan, kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan membenci Jepang," ujar Momoko, "Sejujurnya, dulu aku tak ingin pindah kemari, tapi karena ada kau, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa beruntung pindah kemari dan memiliki sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Kau sahabat terdekatku disini... Thank you, Doremi-chan."

"Momo-chan..."

Onpu, Aiko dan Hazuki juga mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang Momoko katakan, bahwa mereka beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Doremi. Hazuki bahkan mengancam kalau ia juga tidak akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan kalau Doremi masih tidak mau keluar juga dari sana.

Doremi baru mau keluar saat Hana-chan mengancam akan menggunakan sihirnya didepan semua orang yang ada disana. Ia lalu disambut oleh Hana-chan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian itu, semua terjadi sesuai rencana. Tentunya, Momoko kembali ke New York bersama kedua orangtuanya. Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu mengantar keluarga Momoko sampai ke bandara internasional Tokyo.<p>

"Momo-chan," kata Doremi, "Jangan lupakan kami ya?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Pasti."

Momoko lalu pergi, kembali menuju New York bersama orangtuanya.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, kelihatannya saya disini banyak melakukan pengulangan kata ya? Yah, bisa dibilang, saya nggak tahu lagi kata-kata lain yang bisa saya pakai disini. :P<p>

Disini kurang lebih saya nulis apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 47 dan 51 (tapi, berhubung saya baru nonton kedua episode itu di youtube, saya masih belum terlalu yakin kalau ceritanya tepat seperti itu atau nggak, jadi saya minta tolong, kalau ada yang tahu tentang kedua episode itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari apa yang saya tulis, dimohon untuk kasih tahu saya lewat review ya?).

Saya juga tahu, kalau disini, kayaknya saya juga nambahin banyak banget perannya Doremi disini, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, sebenarnya saya nulisnya tentang hubungan persahabatannya Doremi & Momoko juga.

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, dimana Momoko akan meraih impiannya membuka toko kue untuk mengenang Majomonroe. Tunggu saja ya?

Masih mau ngingetin aja, kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Kali ini, sampai disini dulu ya? Jangan lupa RnR.


	7. My Own Sweet Shop

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya... chapter 7 juga!

Berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya, cerita chapter 7 ini 100% saya yang bikin berdasarkan apa yang saya lihat di anime seriesnya (tentu saja, tetap dibikin canon). Disini, saya menulis tentang keberhasilan Momoko membuka toko kue untuk mengenang Majomonroe.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 7 – My Own Sweet Shop**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Oh, yes. I'm Asuka Momoko. May I help you? Ah, an order of ten Strawberry Tarts? Okay, we'll send it soon."<p>

Momoko menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian bergegas menuju ke sebuah dapur tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat ia mengangkat telepon itu. Ia sedang berada disebuah toko kue yang tidak terlalu besar di New York. Toko kue miliknya.

Ia sedang bersiap-siap membuat 10 loyang _Strawberry Tart _yang baru saja dipesan oleh seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi. Sambil menunggu kesepuluh _Strawberry Tart _yang dibuatnya matang, ia juga memantau para pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya itu.

'_Hari ini tokoku ramai,' _pikirnya sambil tersenyum, _'Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini.'_

Ia menghela nafas, mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

'_Majomonroe, apa kau bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku melakukan semua ini untuk mengenangmu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti dirimu. Bisakah kau melihatnya dari atas sana?' _batin Momoko.

Ia teringat akan cerita Majoririka dan Majovanilla tentang Majomonroe. Mereka berkata bahwa pada awalnya, Majomonroe-lah yang dipromosikan menjadi penyihir senior di _Majokai_, namun ia menolak tawaran itu karena kecintaanya mengurus toko kue miliknya di _Ningenkai_, dan akhirnya, Majovanilla, saudara kembarnya, yang akhirnya menjadi salah satu dari keduabelas penyihir senior itu.

'_Aku ingin sekali menjadi sebaik dirimu. Kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal saat kita bertemu.'_

Saat semua _Strawberry Tart _yang dibuatnya sudah matang, ia lalu teringat apa yang terjadi saat ia mengikuti _minarai shiken _level 3 dulu: ia gagal hanya karena seloyang _Strawberry Tart _yang melayang-layang dihadapannya.

'_Saat itu, kau tidak marah padaku. Kau bahkan menyemangatiku untuk dapat lulus pada kesempatan selanjutnya.'_

"Baiklah, sekarang... waktunya aku mengantarkan semua ini ke pelanggan yang tadi," kata Momoko kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku harus semangat!"

* * *

><p>Hari itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sampai pada akhirnya malam datang.<p>

Momoko pulang ke rumahnya dengan sangat lelah. Orangtuanya menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Tadaima," ujar Momoko yang baru sampai di rumah.

"Okaeri," sahut kedua orangtuanya.

"Momoko, bagaimana keadaan di toko kuemu?" tanya Ny. Minori kepada anaknya.

"Semua berjalan lancar disana," jawab Momoko, "Banyak pesanan hari ini, dan itu membuatku lelah."

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, ma."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau perlu istirahat sekarang."

"Aku mau mandi dulu," sahut Momoko sambil meraih handuknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia berpikir bahwa mandi dengan air hangat sebentar dapat melepaskan dirinya dari kepenatan setelah bekerja di toko kuenya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Momoko bergegas menuju ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia tidak langsung ke tempat tidur, melainkan duduk sebentar di depan meja belajarnya.

Ia menatap kearah sebuah bingkai foto, dimana terdapat sebuah foto dirinya bersama lima orang gadis sebayanya...

Tidak. Ada satu orang diantara mereka berlima yang sebenarnya berumur jauh dibawah yang lainnya. Seorang bayi penyihir yang sempat menyamar menjadi seorang gadis seusia mereka... Hana-chan.

Bisa ditebak, keempat orang lainnya adalah Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu. Foto itu memang foto mereka yang diambil setelah upacara kelulusan mereka dari SD Misora usai.

"Minna," katanya sambil menatap foto itu, "Aku jadi ingin tahu, sekarang... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Seketika, ia lalu mengeluarkan empat lembar kertas dan empat lembar amplop dan kemudian, ia mulai menulis surat untuk Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu (ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ia mengirimkan surat untuk Hana-chan di _Majokai_. Dimana ia harus mengeposkannya?).

Momoko kemudian menaruh keempat surat itu di dalam laci mejanya, "Besok, aku akan mengirimkan ini untuk kalian. Dibalas ya?"

Akhirnya, Momoko berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan beristirahat.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, kelihatannya cerita ini diawali dengan singkat dan diakhiri dengan singkat juga. =_="<p>

Jujur aja, bikin fic yang satu ini membuat saya jadi lebih terpacu untuk bikin sequelnya (dengan kata lain, saya jadi mau bikin fic tentang kehidupannya yang lain juga, hehehe ^^). Tapi mungkin, untuk yang lainnya, jumlah chapternya bisa kurang dari tujuh atau bahkan lebih dari tujuh.

Sementara membayangkan siapa yang kehidupannya akan saya tulis berikutnya, saya masih mau mengingatkan kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


End file.
